everywitchwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Novoa
Jax Novoa ''' is a new wizard male student that enrolls at Iridium High in Season 2 of Every Witch Way. He is the male and American counterpart of Mía Novoa. Jax is portrayted by Rahart Adams History macailyndorsett Jax is the new kid at Iridium High. He knows that Emma is a witch. He helps Emma with her powers and has a crush on her. He is being manipulated by his dad to destroy the magic realm and rule the world. In the end, he gives Emma her powers back. He fights with Daniel to get with Emma Physical Appearance Jax is shown to have very nice light tan skin with black wolf inspired hair and brown eyes. Jax wears a black leather jacket with khaki pants and black combat boots. He also has a very strong Australian accent. Personality/ macailyndorsett Jax is very quirky and is not afraid to ask questions. He is also very curious about everyone. Jax loves to use his powers. He also has shown his sensitive side especially around Emma. His girlfriend Relationships macailyndorsett Emma Alonso '''Girlfriend/in love with She was the second person to meet Jax. Emma was assigned to show Jax around the school. Jax knows that Emma is a witch. Emma even invited him to lunch and later met Andi. Jax would often follow Emma around and spy on her. He even offered to help Emma with her transportation spells. In the episode Daniel Who? he and Emma accidently erase Daniel's memory. It is shown when Daniel getting his memory back, he is a little but upset, which means he began to develop not feelings for her. In the episode Stormageddon, he shares his family with Emma, and she learns that there is more to him than meets the eye. In About a Wizard, Jax took the blame for the cloning spells to protect Emma and Emma had kissed Jax as a thank you and they became a couple. They broke up in The Abyss because Emma thought they were too different and he needed someone more like him; he seems pretty upset. It turns out he was just using her to take over the Magic Realm, though his actually did develop feelings for her. At the end of the season Jax ended up betraying his dad and he saved Emma. However, he still has feelings for Emma and strives to change for her. In the season 3, he is seen at Rebel's Boot Camp as a punishment for almost destroying the realm. When Emma is sent there, they instantly bond again. When school starts, they become closer than ever, and Emma overtime realizes she still has feelings for him. He is shown to be more caring this season, standing by Emma when Daniel went "darko", when Mia tried to destroy her, and when she stood up to the council. In the season finale Emma chose Jax over Daniel and transports to the pool and share a romantic kiss. Andi Cruz Friend/Teammate/Partner in Crime Jax and Andi don't get along at first but they become "friends" later in Season 2. They're both in the Sharks and in the season finale, Andi helped Jax open the Magic Realm for him to bring back Philip, which he didn't do. When Andi found out that Jax cheated to earn himself a spot on The Sharks, she banned him but later on accepted it as well. In Season 3, they put their differences aside and becomes friends as Andi believes Jax has changed and she would have to accept him if she becomes a guardian. Daniel Miller Former Rival/Teammate/Friend Daniel was the fifth person to meet Jax. Jax asked Diego and Daniel if they needed a new shark. Since Emma and Daniel did Not dated and he knows now that her and Jax are together they aren't friends anymore and he is determined to get her back, At the end of the season finale we still don't know if there friends or rivals since Emma chose Jax. Katie Rice Friend Katie was the third person to meet Jax. She lied to Jax saying she was head panther and told him not to tell Maddie but Jax didn't know who Maddie was at the time. Sophie Johnson Friend Sophie was the fourth person to meet Jax. She finds Jax very attractive. Sophie along with Katie both told Jax they were a part of The Panthers and that they rule the school. Jax is weirded out by her most of the time. Diego Rueda Friend/Teammate Diego was the sixth person to meet Jax. Diego was questioning Jax about all the different strokes. He even made up one just to see if Jax knew what he was talking about. He was disgusted when he found out he was a Kanay. They seem civil though in Season 3, after the food fight. Gigi Rueda Friend Jax met Gigi Rueda right after he met Katie and Sophie. Gigi had asked Jax 3 different questions: Where are you from? Are you single? and Were you or were you not canoodling with Emma Alonso? but she never gave Jax a chance to answer them. Maddie Van Pelt Enemy Maddie and Jax became enemies when they both had a magic duel in the cafeteria with Diego. Maddie considered it payback when Jax casted a spell on her without her powers at the time being. Maddie might not be the best of friends with Emma , but back in season 3 , Emma and Maddie were stuck together . The crystal decabalero had interfered with there magic . Will they destroy it? Ex-Girlfriend/Enemy Evil Emma and Jax had their first kiss In Double Trouble. Evil Emma and Jax broke up in Emma vs. Emma when Jax betrayed her by giving Emma her powers back. Jax had a crush on her as soon as Emma cloned herself and Jax always preferred her to the real Emma. Evil Emma is only seen in a few episodes but Jax had always expressed feelings for her Mia Frenemies In New Witch Order he goes into the video game to save Mia and Emma. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting'- Jax used his powers to send a text that looked like it came from Daniel's phone in Runaway Witch. He also used his powers to reverse Agamemnon's spells on Emma in Werewolves in Siberia. He used his powers to fix the trap in The No-Sleep Sleepover. He also used his powers to make Andi stop talking in The Abyss. He also used his powers to reverse Desdemona's spell and free Gigi of being her minion. He also used his powers in a magic duel with Desdemona, but missed. http://everywitchway.wikia.com/wiki/Desdemona *Cloning- Jax used his powers to created Jax Jr. of himself to do all the things he doesn't want to do like go to school, take a test, or stay at the math presentation. He also used his powers to create a clone to restrain Desdemona. *Remote Viewing- Jax used his powers to spy on Daniel. *Conjuration- Jax used his powers to conjure food for the food fight with Maddie Van Pelt in Missminion. He also used his powers to conjure a drink for Emma in Emma vs. Emma. *Transformation- Jax used his powers to turn Andi's tools into cupcakes. *Animal Transformation- Jax used his powers to turn another student into a mouse. *Teleportation- Jax used his powers to teleport from Emma's house in Runaway Witch. He also uses his powers to teleport in and out of Emma's house. He also used his powers to teleport out of Emma's house in Emma vs. Emma. *Shapeshifting- He used his powers to turn himself into a spider. *Force Field- He used his powers to create a force field around himself to protect himself from Maddie's powers in Missminion. *Voice Imitation- He used his powers to vocally imitate Mr. Alonso. *Telekinesis- in the first episode jax of hearts he was seen levitating a pen over the principles desk. Trivia *His magic is blue and black. *He swims for The Sharks. *He loves to use his powers. *He has a crush on Emma. *He kissed evil Emma in Double Trouble. *Jax tries to get in between Emma and Daniel 's love triangle. *He shows his softer side around Emma. *He is Ornithophobic which means he's afraid of birds. **He got over this fear in Rebel Emma. *He kissed Emma in About a Wizard. *He got his powers back in The Abyss. *He got dumped by Emma in The Abyss. *Elvis is his hair inspiration. *Jax claims that males are wizards but Warlocks are the male equivalent to Witches. *He is the American counterpart of Axel Velez. *He is portrayed by Rahart Adams. *He is entitled as "The Rebel with a Halo" by Jemma fans. *He and Andi found the El Cristal De Caballero. *He was turned into a Kangaroo in Kangaroo Jax. *Emma choose to date him instead of Daniel then teleported to the pool and kissed. Category:Magical Beings Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters